Thurindir Vaeridae
A Timeline B character. "Magic, both a problem and a solution. Let's find the latter, shall we?" History The all seeing eye works in mysterious ways, out of madness, or concern. Time will tell. Born in the year 977 in the forest outskirts of An'doril his mother was an Dusk Elf priestess of Nethys, Limón Veridae. His conception was not seen as strange, as his physique resembled his human father to a strangely identical manner. The Diener of a local morgue Isak lintel Veridae, had white hair, but being a human lacked the smooth elven features of his wife. The three lived a rather peaceful life, with Thurindir being a rather unnaturally brilliant child in his first two years. Life was normal, and at the end of his second year of life, his sister, Bahlin was born. Life was good, the family was able to make a respectable name for themselves. His father, as a morgue worker could always find a use for Thuri's talent's, helping out with the mixing of chemicals. Fetching re-agents for the odd spell, even concocting an anti-decay salve or two. This was the moment when his accident occurred, perhaps it was fate that would scar him. Or a cruel trick by his true father. Who could tell. While reaching up for a stick of Dark Wood, his hand slipped, and with it, a flask of alchemist fire crashed into the side of his chest. And he burned. In those flames he saw salvation, or was it damnation? What was it? Magic. The word's seemed to come out of nowhere, and with his flailing a spout of water ended up drenching him. His sister was the first to find him, the burned and bloody sight had her stunned, but only for a moment. Running to get their mother who arrived in a flash of light, worry on her face as the boy suffered. She got to casting her own spells, of healing. And though the wounds seized to bleed, the scars remained. His right arm, leg, and chest would remain scarred, deformed. But the experienced did not frighten him, instead it emboldened him. What was once intrigue became an intense desire, to know, to do. And so he did. First came study with the High Elves, arcane magic had came to him naturally. Then with the Dusk Elves, his mother's people, and through them he came to worship the All-Seeing Eye. A strange change occured in him, when he found the Diety he would spend the rest of his life worshiping. His fingerprints forever changed into eye's, reflecting the change in his soul. After this change he began to understand divine magic with ease. Druidic magic would be harder, the Wood Elve's guarded their secrets well. Only tidbits from favors around their groves gave him the smallest impression of what the magic could do. So he began an ongoing journal into the study of druidic magic. That would do for now. After learning all he could in An'Doril he created his spellbook, infusing a part of his own essence during the venture. What was produced was a rather special creation, and would remain on his person at all times. It could transform into similar objects, and seemed to have a bit of it's own intellect. Becoming a tool, friend and companion in the journey ahead. Written language came supernaturally easy to him, and along with it language. Each stop across the world of Oustomia was quick. But one in particular was not, and that was when he met Anastasia. A worshiper of Arqueros, a God he'd heard very little about, Thurindir pestered her for information for hours, much to her annoyance. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying attention and a swift knock across his head knocked him out. When he next woke up, he was resting on the thigh's of the woman he'd been pestering. With a bruised face he smiled weakly. "I...guess this makes us friends, huh?" With war beginning to brew, he saw it as a chance. Knowledge, Gold, and Power, there would a vacuum. And space needed to be filled, and one day he could be left alone to a quiet place with a library, nay a plane of knowledge to entertain him. Appearance Thurindir is a half-elf of elven build. He wears black and white robes, with the odd magical trinket dangling off of them. Some times a floating mess of glowing cubes floats around him, likely a familiar of sorts. He always walks with a quarterstaff a gift he received from his time with the Moon Elves which he can be seen using for spells, though he seems to use varying forms of magic easily enough without it. Beneath his robes the right half of his body is horribly scarred, but only to just below his neck. A fact he hides very well by wearing a black and white glove across his right hand. Personality * Apathetic * Curious * Moody Usually cool and collected, comes at things from a very neutral angle before reacting in any particular way benefits must out way the cost. Has a dislike of animals and any creature that lacks the capability to produce magic naturally, has been known to cast spells to avoid contact with animal or beastkin. Can come off as uncaring as his studies or experiments often push people away due to his apathetic nature. On the other side, he can be overwhelmingly annoying when pursuing something that has garnered his attention. Friends Anastasia - "Oh, her? She's quite the valuable ally to have around. Wields that spear like an arcane spell, she does." Originally thinking of her as a bit of a idiot, what with her inability to use magic very well. She eventually grew on him, saving his life was a good way to gain his favor. Spends most of his time with her, except when he end's up wandering off. Bahlin - After seeing the young half-elf going on a tirade on creatures of lesser intellectL: "Ah, my dearest sister. Lin can be a handful, she's quite good with a chisel and a guisarme, though." Thankful that she exists as she very likely saved his life. Though often leaves her and the family to study, enjoy's her company when alone with each other as she allows him to read in peace. Enemies *Animals *Other creatures unable to use spells or spell like abilties. Aspirations *Gain as much knowledge as possible in pursuit of the All Seeing Eye Additional Information Published Chapters = An Excerpt on the War 1000 = War seems to be brewing, the Pale-King rallies his forces behind his War-Lords. Category:Timeline B Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character